A repair person frequently has to transport a considerable quantity of tools and instruments from place to place. If the amount of equipment needed is small it can simply be placed in a fitted tool case that is set down and opened at the job site for access to the tools and instruments inside. When the quantity of equipment becomes more considerable, the tool case is typically transported in a luggage cart or dolly that can be rolled. Once at the job site, the case is separated from the cart, raised, and set on a desk or table so that it can be opened to give access to the tools.
Tool cases are also known that are provided with wheels. Such a system is good in a shop or where limited movement is necessary, but cannot normally be actually taken on the road.